Two Nights on the Town
by atlee
Summary: Written for the Season Premiere Anniversary Challenge/Contest. Chuck helps Morgan with one Anniversary, while Sarah and Ellie work their way through another.
1. Chuck and Morgan

_Well folks, here is my entry for the Season Premiere Anniversary Challenge/Contest. Technically, it involves two anniversaries. And yes, it might seem odd that two anniversaries fall at around the same time, but let's face it, important stuff only seems to happen to these folks on Mondays, so the odds are somewhat reduced._

_Actually, there are three anniversaries here. This happens to be the fourth anniversary of my not owning "Chuck."_

**Two Nights on the Town**

**1. Chuck and Morgan**

Work was boring.

The recently renovated Buy More was a lot of things. Efficient, clean, inviting to the occasional passerby. It was a veritable utopia for the prospective electronics customer. The one thing it wasn't, was an exciting place to work.

Chuck missed the old Buy More. The chaos, the ever present promise of a complete meltdown. Unfortunately, his former co-workers had been replaced by various government personnel stationed to appear as sales staff. Of course, none of them had ever worked in retail before, and were only doing so to keep up appearances while keeping an eye on Chuck, so a general militaristic approach was taken to customer service. In fact, Chuck was convinced that some of his new "co-workers" were robots. Maybe when the mission was over, they'd sell themselves as state-of-the-art electronic products.

It was enough to drive Chuck nuts. Though maybe, he had to admit, it was the universe correcting itself for letting him go home to Sarah Walker every night.

At least there was Morgan. Morgan, unlike Chuck still on active duty, was good for a laugh and the occasional non-work-related conversation. The one remaining cure for boredom. Seeing that no one was lined up at the Nerd Herd desk, Chuck decided to find his friend.

Unfortunately, Morgan didn't appear to be in any mood to solve Chuck's ennui-related issues today. Chuck found him in the TV section, watching Meg Ryan doing something annoyingly perky on one of the plasma screens. A glum look enveloped his bearded face.

"Uh, hey buddy, what's up?" Chuck asked.

"Hmm, oh, nothing." Morgan continued to stare at the screen.

"What are you watching?"

Morgan just shrugged.

"It's kind of lacking in explosions. Not your usual fare. Anything wrong?"

Morgan continued watching the movie for a moment, then said, "You know what today is?"

"Um, August 14?"

"Right. Nine months ago today was Black Monday."

"Er, Black Monday?"

"The day Anna Wu broke my heart."

Chuck raised an eyebrow in surprise. He'd thought that Morgan had long moved past Anna. She'd come back for him not long ago, after all, and he'd turned her down flat.

Morgan had turned back to the plasma screen. "I thought she was my Meg Ryan, man. And she was. Just not the movie version, but the real one. The one that left me for an angry, brooding New Zealander."

"The prep chef was from New Zealand?"

Morgan sighed. "It's an analogy Chuck. Stay with me."

Chuck could see his friend was hurting, Russell Crowe-themed analogy or no. "I have an idea. How about you and I go out tonight. Just two guys, out on the town."

"You know, maybe a night of Call of Duty might be better."

"No." Chuck figured the last thing Morgan needed was to spend the night moping in front of a game console. "We're going out. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone."

Morgan made a face. "Well, I suppose so," he said grudgingly. "You sure it's going to be ok with Sarah?"

"Of course! She knows how important guy time is."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You're asking me for permission to go out to a bar and hit on women?" Sarah studied Chuck intently, her arms folded in front of her. Chuck backed away instinctively, nearly tripping on their living room couch.

"_I'm_ not going to be hitting on women. Morgan is. I'm just his wing man." Chuck sat down, and Sarah followed him onto the couch. "Morgan is really depressed right now. It's the nine-month anniversary of Anna leaving him."

"Are you kidding me? He keeps track of anniversaries of breakups? By the month?"

"It's not that strange." Chuck had done his own share of wallowing on the first few anniversaries of Jill dumping him. The nine-month point had been marked with peach schnapps and several drunk dialings. He could certainly relate to Morgan right now

"Anyway, I thought he'd moved on."

"Yeah, me too," Chuck admitted. "But he's really hurting right now. This is what he needs."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Ok, I get it. But why not bring somebody else along. Casey?"

"Casey?" Chuck scoffed. "He'd just bring us down even more. He's not exactly the party guy, you know. Besides," he added, "I think he's spending time with Alex tonight."

"Ok, then how about Devon?"

"Are you kidding? If we're sitting at a table with Devon, no woman's ever going to look at us!"

"What do you mean _us_?"

"Oh," Chuck sunk back into the cushions. "I mean no woman's going to look at Morgan. They won't look at me either, but that's a good thing. Because I am totally off-limits. Wingman only, no look, no touch."

Sarah smiled. "I know. You know I trust you right?"

Chuck nodded.

"But keep your watch on. I want to be able to find you if there's any trouble."

* * *

"Would you stop that!"

Chuck opened his eyes and looked over at the three darts fighting each other for space in the dead center of the bullseye.

"Uh, sorry about that, buddy."

"You know it's no fun playing with you when you keep…" Morgan batted his eyes repeatedly in a questionable impersonation of an Intersect flash. Chuck really hoped he didn't look like that.

"Hey, I'm not trying to set it off. But darts _are_ deadly weapons, so it just assumes that I'm throwing them for some mission-related reason."

"And the pool table?"

That had surprised Chuck too. Billiards had always been one game that Morgan could always best him in, but thanks to the Intersect, he'd run the table in one turn. Apparently, the US Government believed being able to hustle people was necessary for national security.

"Well, it's not like we're here to play games anyway, remember." Chuck turned and gestured toward the bar. The place was packed with a wide array of people, including a respectable number of apparently single women.

Morgan shrugged. They'd been at the bar for about 45 minutes now, and the entire time had been spent playing various games. Chuck's wingman skills had yet to be required.

"Hey, are you little girls going to talk all night or are you going to finish your game?"

Chuck turned around to see two guys standing behind them, looking belligerent. They reminded him of some of his fraternity brothers back in Stanford, young and eager to assert themselves.

"Hey, we're talking here!" Morgan said, not in the least bit phased by the size of the newcomers. Chuck gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah, well how about you do it somewhere else, Papa Smurf!" The first frat boy approached Chuck and Morgan, and pushed Morgan with his fingertip. Morgan instinctively backed up.

"Colin, what are you doing?" a voice asked from behind the frat boy. Chuck looked behind him, and saw a pair of hazel eyes radiating annoyance. The owner had dark brown hair down to the shoulders of her light blue shirt.

"Don't worry, Barbara. Just having a little fun here."

"Your _fun_ tends to get us kicked out of places, and I just got my drink."

"Well go drink it then. I like you better when you're wasted anyway."

"Hey!" Morgan moved towards the frat boy. "How about you be a bit nicer to her!"

The larger man raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Is this any of your business, Tattoo?"

"Maybe not. But maybe I'm sick of guys like you, with your expensive clothes, your perfect teeth, and your…Ginsu knives always getting beautiful women and then treating them like that!"

"Morgan, maybe this isn't…"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," the first frat boy interrupted Chuck. "But it doesn't matter. I think maybe you should apologize to me, then go back to your little…Lollipop Guild or wherever you came from."

"You apologize to her." Morgan held his ground. Chuck looked over to see the frat boy's girlfriend watching Morgan with a look of fascination on her face.

"You are funny, little dwarf guy. You'll probably be even funnier with my foot up your ass." The frat boy poked Morgan again.

"Oh you are making a big mistake there. My buddy Chuck could totally kick the crap out of you."

Chuck sighed. And there it was.

"You mean this guy?" the frat boy said, pointing to Chuck. "Please."

Chuck considered his options. Any fight would set off the Intersect. This would lead to three things. One, the frat boy would get hurt, probably seriously. Two, he would attract the attention of everyone in the bar, easily putting an end to any hope of anonymity. And three, Sarah would find out about it, and she wouldn't be happy. And possibly four, any attention of the female kind that he'd hoped for Morgan would be transferred to him. Which would only make three worse.

On the other hand, Morgan had set events in motion that now seemed inevitable. And would likely result in him getting seriously hurt. He had to do something.

As Chuck considered all of this, he noticed a waitress walking toward them with a table of shots. Seeing a possible way out, he said, "Excuse me," and snatched as many of the shots as he could, downing them all quickly. As insurance, he reached out and took the half-full beer from the hand of the frat boy's girlfriend and chugged it. Giving Morgan's two new friends his best bug-eyed look, he said, "Ok, now it's on."

* * *

Chuck's head was spinning as he slumped down into the car's passenger seat. He'd hoped that he could lie back and stretch his legs out, but was quickly and painfully reminded that they'd decided to take the Nerd Herder out that night. His groan was interrupted by the sound of the driver's side door closing.

Chuck turned to Morgan. "Please tell me you at least got that girl's number." His tongue felt like it had grown three sizes as he said this.

Morgan flashed a quick smile, and held up a small piece of paper. "Mission accomplished, my good man." As he reached over to start the engine, he added, "Though it would have been easier if she hadn't taken a sudden dislike to my friends. Did you really need to snatch her beer away?"

"Well, it had to be a fair fight, right? I coulda killed 'em if I got all inters…, inters…, intersexy."

"If you say so," Morgan carefully backed the car out of its parking spot.

"Just remember, twelve-month anniversary, maybe no picking fights."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, allowing Chuck to slowly get his bearings. Eventually, his brain began to stop swimming laps around his head, and he considered his fate awaiting him at home. Morgan didn't look too bad, with just a scrape on one cheek, and a bruise under his right eye. Chuck, however, was an unsightly combination of scratches, shiners, and nacho cheese stains. Sarah wouldn't be happy.

Deciding that he'd best not think about his imminent doom, he turned back to Morgan. "So why were you so bummed about this anniversary anyway? I thought you were over Anna."

It took a few moments for Morgan to respond. "I am. It's not so much that I miss her. I miss us."

Chuck's head began to swim again. "Come again?"

"I mean I miss me and her. The whole couple thing. Or what I thought it was with her. It seemed real, but you know, looking at you and Sarah, together, every day, I'm not sure. Whatever we had, and what you have, that's what I miss. And today, I guess I just felt that more."

Chuck nodded. "And you think getting into fights at bars will help you find that?"

"Well, you and Sarah were always in the middle of fights during missions. And I saw you two when you got back home afterwards. There were a few times you almost ran me over on the way to the bedroom."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Well, um, maybe. But that's kind of different."

"I know," Morgan replied. "And I'm not saying that I just want the sex. I want it all."

"Ok. Though I do get that. Nine months of no sex is a pretty long drought."

Chuck thought he saw his buddy color slightly underneath the beard. "Well, actually, about that…"


	2. Sarah and Ellie

**2. Sarah and Ellie**

As Chuck was getting ready for his night with Morgan, Sarah walked over to the kitchen to try to figure out how she would spend her evening. She would probably have to finish a couple of reports for the CIA, and the leftover Chinese from the night before was waiting for her in the fridge. None of was exactly her idea of fun. Certainly nothing like a Guy's Night Out.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly moved to the entrance to answer it, and found Ellie standing there, her expression unreadable.

"Uh, hi Ellie."

"Hey Sarah."

Since they lived next door to each other, Ellie and Sarah had spent a fair amount of time together. Whenever she'd set foot in Casa Woodcomb, though, she'd felt as if the room temperature had immediately dropped from comfortable to penguin-friendly.

She understood this, of course. To Ellie, she was the reason that Chuck had been lying to her for three years, not to mention a contributor to the death of her father. The fact that they had been friends, and that she had even been one of Ellie's bridesmaids, had only made things worse. While she hadn't actually said she objected to Sarah's relationship with Chuck, it was clear that Ellie wasn't thrilled with it either. Chuck had told her that he hadn't gotten any martial-related pressure from his sister in months.

So she didn't know exactly what to expect from Ellie. But it hadn't been the question that followed. "So, are you busy tonight?"

"Um, not really?"

"Good. You and I are going out."

* * *

Sarah gave the menu her undivided attention. Ever since they'd arrived at the restaurant, she'd tried to avoid eye contact with Ellie. While she'd always been a bit uncomfortable around Chuck's sister, this evening felt worse to her. It wasn't that she was worried about a physical altercation, of course. That she could handle. An emotional one, though, was another story entirely.

The restaurant was a fancy place, the kind of establishment she might take a mark on a mission. The prices on the menu certainly backed this up. "Fancy place," Sarah finally said.

"Well, judging by that Porsche you've been driving, you can afford it."

"Um, yeah." This wasn't going to go well, Sarah could see. There was no way to avoid the inevitable. She took a big swig of wine, then said, "Ellie, look…"

"Wait." Ellie held up a hand. "Let me." Ellie put down her menu, and gave the younger woman a long, penetrating gaze. "Sarah, I've known you for more than three years now. And most of that time, you have done nothing but lie to me. And ever since he's known you, my brother has been put in dangerous situation after situation."

"Ellie, I know, but…"

"I get that that last part wasn't entirely your fault. I know my brother, and he has a tendency not to listen to people." Sarah smiled briefly. Ellie had that part right.

"The day I first learned the truth about Chuck," the older woman continued, "I didn't think I could ever forgive you. But I promised myself that I would give it three months, to see you and Chuck together for a while, to see if you really care about my brother."

"That was three months ago today."

Sarah didn't say anything. She'd always thought that she was an organized person, but she'd never go as far as scheduling her grudges. Finally, she said, "And what did you decide?"

Ellie smiled briefly. "You've got it bad, girl."

Sarah looked down awkwardly. She still wasn't comfortable talking about how she felt, even if Ellie was completely right about it.

"But," Ellie added, her voice reverting back to normal, "that just means I've accepted you as my brother's girlfriend. If you and I are going to be friends, you have to start to be open with me."

"Um, ok." Even though Ellie now knew a lot more than she ever should have, Sarah wasn't sure she liked where things were headed.

"Tell me about yourself. For real, not any cover stories or feeding me what you think I want to hear. I've spent three years being friends with a cardboard cutout, and I don't want to do it again."

"So what do you want to know?" Sarah asked. She'd been opening up more to Chuck lately about her past, but it had been difficult for her. She didn't know if she could go through that again.

"Well, how about you start at the beginning?"

Sarah sighed, and poured another glass of wine. It didn't look like she had much of a choice.

* * *

"And they really believed he was the King of Portugal?"

"Yup."

"But Portugal hasn't been a monarchy in a century!"

Sarah had spent too many double dates on the losing end of Trivial Pursuit to be surprised that Ellie knew this. "Well, Dad had me sew up a coat-of-arms. It looked official. Or as official as a chicken holding a sword can."

They both burst into laughter. Sarah hadn't really thought of herself as an entertaining storyteller, but then again, she rarely had the chance to tell stories about her past. It had felt weird at first, but eventually, and in no small part due to the now-empty bottle of wine, sharing her various childhood stories had come easier. Ellie had been fascinated throughout, rarely interrupting with more than an exclamation of surprise.

"So, there you go," Sarah said, wiping her eyes. "That's how I became the liar I am today."

"Yeah no wonder, with an upbringing like yours. You never had a chance."

Sarah thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I guess I learned a lot of things from my father, and maybe he set me on a path. But I had plenty of chances to move away from it, and I didn't. I made my own choices. I just think that one's past, one's upbringing, might shape you a bit, but they don't define you. You of all people must agree with me on that."

Sarah realized that she'd probably gone too far, and had probably offended the other woman. Ellie studied her intently for a while, without saying anything. Finally, the brunette raised her glass. "Hear hear. I'd like to think I did alright, even without my parents around."

Sarah clinked her glass to Ellie's. "You did better than alright. If it weren't for you, Chuck wouldn't be the man he is. So I owe you, big time."

As the two women returned there glasses to the table, the waiter came over to the table with the check. Sarah could see he was somewhat anxious to get them out of the restaurant. Apparently, they'd been louder than she'd realized.

With a smile, Ellie nudged the check over to Sarah. "You said you owe me, right?"

* * *

"Sarah?"

Sarah slowed her pace, and looked over at Ellie. They were walking to the edge of the block, about to try to hail a taxi. Ellie had been quiet since they'd left the restaurant, and Sarah was worried that their brief détente may be coming to an end. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you could do one thing for me?"

"Oh?"

"Show me a con."

Sarah stopped in her tracks. The request surprised her, for one thing. Ellie had seemed to enjoy the stories she'd told during dinner, but tales of door-to-door radon inspectors and collecting money for the Society to Stop Hunting Wolverines was one thing. Actually swindling somebody was another. She wouldn't have thought Ellie, one of the most law-abiding, responsible people she'd met, would have any interest in it.

She also wasn't thrilled with the idea of facing Chuck if he found out that she'd taught his sister how to con people.

"I don't know…"

"It's not that I want to learn how, I just want to see you do it. It will make me understand you better."

"Ellie, that's just a small part of my past. It's nothing to do with who I am now."

"I know what you said earlier, Sarah. And you're right, your past doesn't define you. But you can't just bury it and pretend it never happened either."

"Besides, I'm curious. _And_ you owe me."

"I thought that's what my paying for dinner was for."

"Oh, your debts haven't been paid up yet." Not willing to give up, Ellie persisted. "C'mon. Just show me a small one."

Sarah briefly wondered if it was some sort of test, to see if she could be the nice, normal girlfriend Ellie wanted for Chuck. However, she figured she'd long ago failed any test of that type, and the doctor looked very anxious and curious. Sarah sighed, and looked around. There were a few places still open, including a clothing store, a coffee shop, and a liquor store.

"Ok, just a small thing," she said, and walked toward the liquor store.

"What should I do?" Ellie asked.

"Just follow my lead. And act ditzy."

The only person inside the liquor store was the man behind the counter. He appeared to be about forty, with greasy hair and an uneven goatee. He brightened visibly when the two women entered. "What can I do for you?"

Sarah whipped out a twenty and showed it to the clerk. "I'm so silly," she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. "We just went out to dinner, and I totally forgot to bring enough change for the meter. All I got is this big old twenty."

"Well, we don't make change here."

"I know, silly," Sarah replied, flipping her hair with a giggle. "But I figured, why not get something for…after dinner. So what do you have behind that counter of yours that's almost twenty bucks?"

"Ah. Let's see what I can find for you ladies." As the clerk turned around, Sarah quickly replaced the twenty in her hand with a single, and folded it neatly in her hand.

A moment later, the clerk turned back to Sarah and Ellie, a bottle in hand. "How about some tequila?"

"Sounds great!" Sarah turned to Ellie. "What do you think, Amber? Make it a tequila night?" Ellie looked unsure of herself for a moment, then quickly flashed a vapid grin.

"Alright!" Sarah raised her arm awkwardly in a cheer. "Looks like you've got yourself a deal, mister."

The clerk gave Sarah a look that made her want to run home and take a shower. "You ladies are going to have fun tonight."

"Ooh yeah. Now don't forget my change for the car."

"Of course. That'll be $19.29 plus tax." He took Sarah's dollar bill, without looking at it closely, and handed Sarah the change. "Man, I wish I could join you ladies."

Sarah giggled, and Ellie followed suit a moment later. "Well, too bad you gotta work tonight."

After she pocketed the change, Sarah walked slowly and deliberately towards the door. She saw Ellie

"Shouldn't we move faster?" Ellie whispered. "In case he looks at the bill you gave him?"

Sarah could feel the clerk's eyes on her. "Trust me. He's not looking at the cash right now."


	3. The Fallout

**3. The Fallout**

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Chuck had come home to find both Sarah and Ellie there, and one look at him had immediately set his girlfriend into interrogation mode. And his answers hadn't exactly pleased her.

"Getting into barfights? You know you could have killed somebody! And for what? So Morgan could get a date?"

"I couldn't kill anyone," Chuck cut off Morgan's protest. "I made sure I was too drunk for the Intersect to work properly."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Intersect or no, getting into fights while drunk is a dumb idea."

"Seriously Chuck, how stupid can you be?" Ellie chimed in, while she was wiping off a cut on Chuck's face. The damp cloth felt good to him, though he wished she would be a bit gentler with it.

Ellie turned to Sarah. "Sarah, could you hand me that antiseptic?" She smiled when the other woman handed it to her. "Thank you."

Chuck watched this in puzzlement. "You two are awfully chummy."

"We found some common ground," Ellie replied, as she dabbed the antiseptic on Chuck's cuts.

"Yeah, beating up on me," Chuck thought to himself. He was sure that when the harsh light of morning came, he'd probably realize things at the bar could have been handled better. But right now, he just wished the two women in his life would quit bugging him.

"Quit trying to change the subject," Sarah interrupted Chuck's thoughts. "I just want you to understand that you can't take chances like that. You still have the Intersect, we still don't know everything it can do, and there are still going to be people that want to take it from you. Now I'm sure I could get Casey over here to tell you this more eloquently, but you really can't be foolish…"

"Morgan slept with Carina!" Chuck blurted out.

"…when it comes to your safety. I know you know how much I…" The words came to a crashing halt. "Carina slept with Morgan?"

"Sorry buddy," Chuck turned to Morgan, who was looking around the room aimlessly. He didn't seem too concerned by the revelation, and Chuck felt like he had to do something to get Sarah to stop berating him.

"Who's Carina?" Ellie asked.

"She's a…friend of mine. Why the hell would she sleep with Morgan?"

"Hey!"

"Sarah, you have some strange people in your past," Ellie commented. "Well, I can promise you I will never do something as stupid as sleep with Morgan. Ever."

"Hey!" Morgan moved toward the others to protest, but tripped on something lying partially underneath the couch. He leaned over and grabbed it. "Is this…tequila?"

"You two have been drinking tequila, and you're lecturing me?" The irony of the situation penetrated Chuck's addled brain.

"Doesn't look like they drank much of it." Morgan removed the cap and took a quick whiff. "Ugh! How much did you pay for this stuff?"

"Twenty." Sarah answered at the same time Ellie said "Five."

"Twenty…five dollars," Sarah said a moment later.

"Yeah, I think you got conned on that one. I wouldn't drink this."

Chuck gave Sarah a penetrating gaze. "What's been going on here tonight?"

"Nothing!" Sarah and Ellie said at the same time.

Chuck was too tired to press the point.

"Look, maybe we can discuss this tomorrow," Sarah said, more gently than before. "I can see that you're tired, and need to go to bed."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," Ellie said. She stood up and gave Sarah a warm embrace. "Happy three-month anniversary," Chuck heard Ellie say to Sarah as she released her.

Chuck turned to Morgan. "You sure this is still what you want?" he asked quietly.

"Absolutely! Look how worried she is about you. Total love, man."

Ellie came over and gave him a pat on the head. "You should really hurry up and marry that girl," she whispered to him

As Chuck considered this, Ellie headed to the front door, soon followed by Morgan. "You know, you shouldn't be so definite Ellie," Morgan said. "You never know what might happen, current marital status or not. We could have a nuclear holocaust, leaving us as the only two people left. Or we could be kidnapped by aliens, who force us to…"

"Just let it go, Morgan." Ellie grudgingly held the door open for him as she walked outside.

"What did Ellie mean by three-month anniversary?" Chuck asked Sarah after Ellie and Morgan had left. "She knows we've been dating for more than that now."

"Different anniversary," Sarah replied.

"So you guys are really like friends again?" Chuck asked. "I'm really glad."

"Yeah, I guess we are. And I'm happy about it too." Sarah smiled briefly, then her face turned serious again. "It's nice to have _one_ person in my life I can count on."

"Sarah, I really am sorry. It's just that things escalated quickly and I didn't see anything else to do."

Sarah still looked cross for a moment, then her face softened. "I know, Chuck. You were doing what you can to help your friend in his time of need." She frowned again. "Although, apparently he doesn't need as much help as you thought. I'm going to have to have a talk with Carina next time I see her."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to piece together that one too." Chuck looked up at the ceiling, before turning back to Sarah. "But he really was hurting. He said he wants what we have, and the whole anniversary thing just reminded him of how long he hadn't had that. The calendar can be pretty mean sometimes."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, anniversaries can make people do strange things." Chuck saw her eyes turn to the bottle of tequila. She held out her hand. "C'mon Chuck, let's go to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

"Ok. I want to hear all about your night with my sister."

Chuck had to admit it might have been the remnants of the alcohol, but he could have sworn that Sarah's face turned white.

**End**

**

* * *

**

_Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh, and Happy Anniversary! In lieu of store-bought gifts, how about giving the greatest gift of all, and review (positive, negative, all are welcomed). I promise I won't ask for a receipt…_


End file.
